Lee Chaolan
thumb|400px Lee Chaolan (リー・チャオラン) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il apparaît dans le premier Tekken. Il fera son retour dans les opus suivants à l'exception de Tekken 3. Il est le fils adoptif d'Heihachi Mishima et donc le frère adoptif de Kazuya. Bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un des personnages les plus importants du jeu, il garde un lien avec la famille Mishima. C'est un personnage emblématique de la série dans la mesure où il propose une personnalité snob, atypique, et un style de combat unique. Lee apparaît également sous son alter égo Violet dans Tekken 4. ' ' Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : ' Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken blood vengeance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Blood Vengeance ' 'Apparence ' Lee est incontestablement le personnage masculin le plus excentrique de la série. Tekken 1 & Tekken 2 Dans Tekken 1, le costume principal de Lee consiste en un débardeur de couleur mauve, un pantalon en cuir noir et des bottes brunes. Son deuxième costume est un smoking noir. Dans Tekken 2, Lee possède le même costume principal que dans l'opus précédent. En revanche, son deuxième costume est une veste courte noire dézippée où l'on peut voir son corps. Un jean et des bottes noires recouvrent le bas de son corps. Tekken 4 thumb|L'emblème de la licorne, présent sur la tenue principale de Lee.C'est dans cet opus que l'on peut voir toute l'extravagance du personnage. Son premier costume présente une chemise à jabots de couleur bleue et un pantalon en cuir bleu marine. Son deuxième costume le montre vêtu d'une chemise mauve et d'un veston blanc. Il porte un pantalon étroit blanc et des mocassins de la même couleur. Tekken 5 & Tekken 6 & Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Lee a eu droit à des modifications vestimentaires dans ses épisodes. Son premier costume le présente affublé d'un haut moulant noir et d'un veston violet, où figure notamment une licorne au dos de son habit. Un pantalon en cuir noir lui moulent les jambes et des mocassins lui servent de chaussures de combat. Son deuxième costume est un smoking noir, similaire à celui des deux premiers jeux. Lee ne possède pas ce deuxième costume dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Tekken ' ''thumb|141pxHeihachi a adopté Lee durant un de ses voyages. Lee est devenu le frère adoptif de Kazuya et dès leur plus jeune âge, ils ont suivi le même entraînement : devenir le leader de la MFE. Leur aptitude au combat est équivalente mais Lee est connu sous le nom du « Démon aux Cheveux d’Argent ». '' '' '''À savoir : *Lee est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Kazuya Mishima. Dans la version console, si Lee est joué c'est Kazuya qui devient son sous-boss. *Lee partage sa voix avec son frère adoptif, Kazuya Mishima. Lee-Chaolan-Tekken-1-P1-Costume-Standing.jpg Lee-Chaolan-Tekken-1-P2-Costume-Standing.jpg Tekken 2 ' ''thumb|158pxLee vivait avec Heihachi et Kazuya, sa famille d’adoption. Un jour il reçut la visite de Wang Jinrei, venu lui faire part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de comment Kazuya et Heihachi abusaient et corrompaient la MFE. Il lui demanda de l’aider à restaurer l’honneur de l’entreprise familiale. center|400px '''À savoir : *Lee est le sous-boss du stage 8 d'Heihachi Mishima. À l'inverse, Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Lee. *Pour débloquer Lee, il faut terminer le jeu avec Heihachi Mishima. *Lee apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Lee possède son propre stage : Launch Pad. *Dans l'ending de Lee, on voit apparaître Anna et Nina Williams, Angel, Michelle Chang, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima mais aussi Pac-Man. Aussi, on peut voir défiler sur l'un des écrans : "Thanks you for playing with us" qui signifie "Merci d'avoir joué avec nous". Tekken 2 - Lee Chaolan - P1.png Tekken 2 - Lee Chaolan - P1 dos.png Tekken 2 - Lee Chaolan - P2.png Tekken 2 - Lee Chaolan - P2 dos.png 'Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|206pxComme tous les personnages disparus entre Tekken 2 et Tekken 3, Lee est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament. center|400 px Ending : 'Lee se tient debout et se voit en train de vaincre Kazuya d'un puissant coup de pied, puis Heihachi en lui écrasant la tête au sol. On le voit alors sourire, l'air satisfait. 'À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 de Lee Chaolan est Heihachi Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors Lee affrontera Kazuya Mishima. *Si Lee fait équipe avec Heihachi, ce dernier lui donne une fessée avant le combat. *Dans le mode Tekken Bowl, Lee est gaucher. *Lee apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu. 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|256pxPrologue : Il y a 20 ans de cela, Lee fut renvoyé de la Mishima Zaibatsu lorsqu'il trahit Heihachi en prenant parti pour Kazuya au King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. L'idée de vengeance trotta dans la tête de Lee pendant longtemps. Finalement, il réalisa que c'était absurde de tuer un vieil homme qui n'avait au mieux que quelques années à vivre. Avec cette sage décision, Lee abandonna le monde des combats et se retira aux Bahamas pour vivre en solitaire. Un jour, Lee découvrit qu'une vente massive du stock G Corporation avait lieu. Son intuition lui dit que quelque chose était arrivé à la firme. Il avait raison : G Corporation avait été attaquée par la Mishima Zaibatsu et les installations endommagées. Il apprit aussi que la Mishima Zaibatsu était en train de rechercher un composant important pour un de leurs projets. Assez bizarrement, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 fut annonçé peu de temps après. La passion du combat se réveilla en lui ainsi que sa haine contre le clan Mishima. Lee décida de s'inscrire au tournoi sous une fausse identité pour ne pas être reconnu. '' '' center|400 px Épilogue : Lee gagna le tournoi et réalisa son rêve de devenir le patron de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Le premier Combot eut un virus fatal dû à son développement hâtif. Lee transféra alors le projet Combot dans les laborations de recherche de Mishima. Il investit beaucoup d'argent et recruta des ingénieurs afin de développer le second prototype. '' '' À savoir : *Pour débloquer Lee, il faut terminer le mode Histoire avec son alter-égo Violet. 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|194pxLee Chaolan. Fils adoptif d'Heihachi et rival de Kazuya. Lee se retrouva face à Kazuya lors du tournoi précédent. Mais, surpris de le voir vivant, il en perdit sa concentration et le combat avec. À la mort d'Heihachi, Lee voulut prendre le contrôle de la Zaibatsu. Mais il était trop tard. '' ''"Kazuya, sale vermine !"; grogna-t-il. Un mois plus tard, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 était annoncé. "Fais tes prières, Kazuya : je vais te tuer et reprendre la Mishima Zaibatsu !", déclara Lee. center|400px À savoir : *Lee apparaît dans l'ending de Kuma. 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|222pxLee Chaolan avait prit part au 5e King of Iron Fist Tournament pour se venger de Kazuya Mishima, mais il perdit toute motivation en apprenant que l’organisateur du tournoi était en réalité Jinpachi Mishima et préféra rentrer chez lui, aux Bahamas. Peu après, le monde fut plongé dans le chaos par la Mishima Zaibatsu, menée par Jin Kazama, et la G Corporation se présenta rapidement comme une force d’opposition majeure. Mais cette soudaine militarisation inquiétait Lee, qui possédait une grande partie des actions de la compagnie. Il décida alors d’enquêter en secret sur les raisons de cette orientation et découvrit que Kazuya tirait les ficelles dans l’ombre. Après avoir appris que son ennemi allait participer lui-même au 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament, Lee profita du ticket offert à tous les actionnaires pour y prendre part lui aussi et se rapprocher de Kazuya. Pour accéder aux dialogues du Scénario Campaign de Lee c'est par ici ! center|400px À savoir : ' *Les Item Move de Lee sont les suivants : **Rose Rouge Visage 420 000 G : 1+2+3 : Jette des roses. **Rapière - Droite 700 000 G : b+1+4 : Donne des coup imbloquable causant 6+6+8 de dégâts. **Masse Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Lee apparaît dans l'ending d'Anna Williams. *Dans le mode Arène, Lee affronte Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Lee est le boss du niveau : Violet Systems. *Comme les autres personnages, Lee a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant : thumb|center|400 px 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' ''thumb|190pxFils adoptif de Heihachi Mishima, élevé pour devenir le rival de Kazuya Mishima. Après avoir quitté la Zaibatsu pour diverses raisons, il finit par se la couler douce aux Bahamas en gérant sa propre entreprise... jusqu'à ce qu'un incident vienne perturber sa vie paisible et le pousse à s'impliquer une nouvelle fois avec la Zaibatsu. (Site officiel) thumb|center|400 px '''Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : ' ' À savoir : *L'Item Move de Lee est une rose (u+2+3) qu'il lance sur le visage de son adversaire. La rose reste ensuite collée pendant tout le combat. *Dans la version Wii U, Lee a un costume de Fox McCloud. Special Tag Throws : *Combot : 2+4~5 Partenaires en mode fantôme : ' heihachi-mishima.png|link=Heihachi Mishima lars-alexandersson.png|link=Lars Alexandersson marshall-law.png|link=Marshall Law michelle-chang.png|link=Michelle Chang PJack Tekkenpedia.png|link=P.Jack ' 'Tekken Revolution ' Lee est un personnage à débloquer, rajouté dans le jeu lors de la mise à jour du 30 octobre 2013, aux côtés de Christie Monteiro. Son apparence et son gameplay sont les mêmes que dans Tekken Tag Tournamen 2. Cependant, il gagne un nouveau coup de pied et les commandes de deux attaques sont modifiées. thumb|246pxSpecial Art/Critical Arts Mist Flash : d/f+3+4 Double Signal : f+2,1 Grass Snake : d/b+3+4 Pulse Blast : f,F+3 Blazing Kick : d,D/B+4 À savoir : *Lee est l'un des trois personnages du jeu, avec Dragunov et Christie, à obtenir une nouvelle attaque. Sa nouvelle attaque se trouve être un Special Art/Critical Arts nommée Mist Flash. *Les commandes pour "Revolution Zwei" ont été modifiées de "f+1+2,3" à "d/f+1+2,3". L'ancienne commande "f+1+2" est à présent utilsée pour "Aggressive One-Two" dont l'ancienne manip était réalisée à l'aide de f,F+1+2. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Lee a pour symbole la licorne. Elle apparaît dans Tekken 2, sur le dirigeable sur lequel il est écrit "Lee Chaolan". *Lee partage des similitudes physiques avec Raphael Sorel de la série Soul Calibur. *Lee est absent dans Tekken 3, mais est apparu dans tout les autres jeux de la série. *Dans ses endings de Tekken 4, 5, 6 et Tag 2, Lee s'exclame "Excellent !". Cette expression est devenue sa phrase de référence. *Lee apparaît dans tous les jeux à l'exception de Tekken 3. Tout comme Kazuya Mishima, Anna Williams et Lei Wulong qui eux aussi n'étaient pas présents pendant un épisode. *Violet parle anglais lors de ses apparitions à l'exception de ses dialogues du Fight Lab. Lee, quant à lui, parle japonais dans tous les jeux. Cela suppose que Lee est parfaitement bilingue. 'Citations ' ' ' Tekken 5 / Tekken 6= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Heihachi Mishima est son père adoptif. *Kazuya Mishima est son frère adoptif et son rival. Lee fut vaincu par Kazuya pendant le 4ème tournoi. *Jinpachi Mishima est son grand-père adoptif. *Jin Kazama est son neveu. *Violet est son autre identité. *Combot est sa création. *Lars Alexandersson est son frère adoptif. Il l'aide pendant le 6ème tournoi. *Ami de Julia Chang qui lui donne des informations sur la G Corporation. Sa société a participé au financement des recherches de Julia. *Convaincu par Wang Jinrei de faire honneur à la Mishima Zaibatsu avant le deuxième tournoi. *Connaissance d'Anna Williams avec qui il a une interlude dans Tekken 5. Ils se reconnaissent également dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6. Elle est aussi sa petite amie dans Tekken : The Motion Picture mais ce film n'est pas canonique. Il est à noter que dans Tekken Blood Vengeance, les deux personnages ne semblent pas se connaître. 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Blood Vengeance Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Famille Mishima Catégorie:Sous-Boss Catégorie:Lee Chaolan Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr